


SOS

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean Needs Help, Dean thinks you're cute, F/M, You're a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: Prompt:  You’re the only one who actually responded to the desperate message I sent to the whole class about needing the notes.
Dean gets drunk and misses a really important Lecture and he sends out an SOS message and you are the only one willing to help him out.





	

Dean let out a groan as he turned over head pounding as he cursed the bright light that burned his eyeballs, his throat was drier than the Sahara desert and quite frankly it felt like he’d deep throated a cactus. As he curled in on himself Dean Winchester vowed to never drink again. Really he needed better friends Benny was such a bad freaking influence.

Blinding reaching out for his phone he managed to find it tucked under the bed sheet, how it got there? Don’t even ask. Unlocking the lock screen there was a multitude of texts and Facebook notifications but then he glanced at the time. 3.54pm. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

He’d missed his lecture on any other day he wouldn’t give two shits but this was important about as important as a good forty percent of his grade. Fuck. Ignoring all of the other inboxes he opened up his classes group chat and typed out an emergency SOS message hoping and praying that someone would come through for him.

~

You were sat writing down notes listening as the lecturer droned on but this was the last chance to get the notes you needed for the next exam and it was worth a good forty percent. After a long lecture that had gone over by a whole hour he finally ended and everybody ran out of the room.

As soon as you got outside you turned your phone back on, turning it off had become a good habit of yours so you could work distraction free all lecture. Not really expecting anything you were quite surprised when you saw a notification pop up from the class group chat.

Dean Winchester: SOS CAN ANYONE HELP A GUY OUT? I MISSED THE LECTURE AND I NEED THE NOTES.

Ah Dean though you haven’t really spoke to him he was an alright guy could be a little loud at times and was the one with all the sarcasm, not to mention he wasn’t too bad on the eyes either. He must of been feeling really sick to miss the lecture. You couldn’t stand back and watch someone fail, forty percent could make the difference between passing and failing so you made a quick stop at the library to photocopy all the notes you made.

It made you angry when nobody had responded to Dean’s SOS knowing for a fact that he would of helped them out if they were in his shoes as it wouldn’t be the first time he’d saved someone’s skin. Putting the photocopied notes into a plastic wallet, you tucked them under your arm and pulled out your phone.

(First) (Last): Hey Dean, I’ve got the notes I can drop them off for you?

~

He was so screwed it had been over two hours since he sent out his SOS and not one person had responded not even Gabriel the ass he’d saved so many times. Asshole. He didn’t want to have to redo the year he needed this forty percent. With a pillow pressed over his face he felt his phone vibrate under his head, he sat up taking a moment to stop the nauseating feeling that swept over him.

(First) (Last): Hey Dean, I’ve got the notes I can drop them off for you?

His ass was saved and by non other you the quiet girl that kept to yourself, he’d spoken with briefly on occasions in small class debates. If he wasn’t going to throw up he would get up and dance for joy, deciding that a private inbox to you would be more appropriate.

Dean Winchester: Oh sweetheart you have no idea how much you have saved my ass, I’m in dorm 3b if it’s not much of an inconvenience for you.

(First) (Last): No, it’s not an inconvenience I’ll be there in five.

Crawling out of bed he dragged himself into his bathroom to freshen himself up because to put it lightly he looked like death warmed up. He’d just finished brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on his door, ‘’Just a sec.’’

Picking up his bedding that had fallen on the floor and arranging it to look somewhat okay he opened his door leaning against the door frame. ‘’Here are your life saving notes.’’ You spoke with a smile, ‘’Thank you,’’ He took the notes scanning over them quickly, ‘’I don’t know how to repay you.’’

‘’I’m just glad to help, no thanks necessary.’’ It was a true statement you didn’t need anything from him at all but there was one thing, ‘’Just ace the exam okay?’’ Dean chuckled, ‘’With perfect notes like these? I think I have this in the bag.’’

You shuffled on your feet, ‘’If you need anything or just want to study with someone you’re welcome to inbox me.’’ A small blush dusting your cheeks. ‘’You have yourself a deal and when the exam is over we should go for a coffee on me.’’

‘’You don’t have to do that.’’ Shaking your head, ‘’Consider it payment for saving my drunk ass.’’ Letting out a small laugh, ‘’I’ll talk to you later then?’’

‘’You can count on me bugging you later.’’ He gave you an award winning smile and with a small wave you let Dean get on with his work. An even bigger blush growing on your face as you walked away with a matching smile that would be on your face for the whole day. On the inside of Dean’s room he was sporting a smile that matched yours who knew that there were (E/C) eyed (H/C) haired saviors that walked the earth? He was so going to ace this exam.


End file.
